Two of A Kind
by AngryMew2
Summary: Misty gets attacked by an ampharos. Will she live? Who was responsible for the attack? Find out here! [note: major aaml and jajl!]


Disclaimer-Let's see.We're a group of teens trying to write good stories and get Ash and Misty together.You think we'd own Pokemon?I didn't think so either. 

# Two of A Kind

Ash and Misty were walking along the path to Goldenrod City.It was a beautiful day.It seemed even more beautiful because they weren't lost!For once Ash had read the map correctly!Brock had gone to stay with Bill, the Pokemon researcher, for a few days.

## I close my eyes 

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

__"Where do you think we should eat lunch, Ash?" asked Misty out of nowhere it was almost 3 o' clock and they were starving.

"Well, um, we kind of don't have any money." Said Ash, waiting for Misty's infamous mallet to come down on his head.

"Oh, well, we could always pick some fruit and have a picnic.It would be so ro-fun!" she stopped herself before saying the word 'romantic'. 

## Just one moment and I knew

_You're my best friend_

_Do anything for you,_

__"Ro-fun?" asked Ash, bewildered.

"Never mind, let's just go find some fruit!" said Misty quickly, running off ahead.Ash began to run after her.

"Wait up!" he yelled.

_We've gone so far,_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

__Up ahead, a few certain people that we all know and love waited in the bushes.

"This is ingenious, Jesse!" snickered James.

"Yes, I know.Now how did we get this Ampharos again?" asked James' redheaded partner Jesse, a bit confused.

"The boss gave it to us because he was tired of us screwing up." Answered Meowth.

"Oh yeah." Jesse recalled the moment."Get ready to set the trap!"

Not much later, Misty ran ahead of Ash, laughing. "Can't catch me, Ash!"Suddenly, Team Rocket's Ampharos jumped out of the bushes.

"What's that?" Ash pointed Dexter at the Ampharos.

*Ping* Ampharos, an electric type Pokemon.It is the final evolution of Mareep.No further information. *Ping* recited Dexter.

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Misty.

"I'm gonna catch it!" said Ash, that determined look in his eye.

"Be careful Ash, it looks mad."Ampharos had begun to power up for an attack.

Suddenly, just as Ash was about to throw a Pokeball, Ampharos let lose its most deadly attack.Thunder.

"Ash! Look out!" yelled Misty.In a moment of temporary insanity, she pushed Ash out of the way.The electricity hit her full force.

"Misty!" exclaimed Ash. 

## Like we've always been together

## Right by my side

_Through thick and thin_

Ampharos ceased the attack suddenly.It ran back into the bushes.Ash could hear gasping coming from one of them and had a hunch who was behind it, but didn't worry about it at the present time.He ran up to Misty.She was a mess.Her skin had turned a dull brown and was almost black in some places.He hair was singed at the bottom up about halfway through her beautiful red mane.She was unconscious.Ash picked her up gently and carried her to the nearest hospital.

"Please.Help." He said to the nurse at the reception desk.

"What happened?" she asked, looking over Misty, who was still unconscious in Ash's arms.

"She was attacked by an Ampharos." 

"What attack did it use?"

"Thunder."

"Oh dear.I need a stretcher out here. STAT!" yelled the nurse. "You wait here." She told Ash. "We'll let you know if anything happens."

Ash sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room.He felt terrible.It was all his fault.If he hadn't tried to capture that Ampharos, he and Misty could be enjoying a picnic at this very moment and her life wouldn't be hanging in the balance. [Please pull through, Misty, please.] He thought, hoping she could hear.

## You're the part of my life

_I'll always remember_

_The time has come_

Ash sat through the night, not eating not sleeping. Not even moving until he saw Team Rocket enter the hospital.They saw him and walked over.

"Come to gloat?" he asked coldly.

"We don't know what you mean." Replied Jesse.

"Misty was attacked by an Ampharos.It used Thunder and now her life is hanging in the balance.Plus it's all my fault because I tried to catch it." he replied, not moving his gaze from the doors to the emergency room.

"Oh, I guess we should tell you that our Ampharos attacked Misty." Said James solemnly. "We saw her get attacked and followed you here."

Ash turned and stared, dumbfounded at Team Rocket.

## It's for the best

## I know it

## Who could have guessed that you and I

"You WHAT?" he exploded.

"We didn't intend for it to hurt her, okay!" said James loudly. "All we wanted to do was steal Pikachu!"

"I didn't even have Pikachu with me!" exclaimed Ash. "Or were you to thick to see it?" he said angrily.They had a brief staring contest.

## Somehow some day

_We'd have to say_

_Goodbye_

__The doors to the emergency room burst open.The nurse who had originally talked to Ash was flushed in the face.

"We have her stabilized." She said breathlessly. "It wasn't easy, and I don't know who long she's going to stay stable, but you can go in and see her now."

"Thank you." Replied Ash. "If she dies, it's all you fault." He growled at Team Rocket.He headed into the emergency room to see Misty.

## You helped me find

## The strength inside

## And the courage

Ash gasped at the sight of her.Misty was still unconscious, but had been cleaned up a bit.She looked so small and vulnerable, lying there among all the machines.He walked up to the bedside, pulled over a chair, sat down, and took her hand.

"Hey Mist." He whispered. There was no response. "How you doing?" it was a stupid question, he knew.It felt good to talk to her anyway.

## To make my dreams come true

## How will I find

_Another friend like you?_

"In case you want to know, Team Rocket planted that Ampharos.Apparently, they were just trying to capture Pikachu again.I'm so sorry."His voice began to crack and a few tears found their way down his cheeks.Yet again, Ash Ketchum was lost for words.

## Two of a kind

## That's what we are

_And it seems_

[In the waiting room]

James was pacing nervously.Jesse was sitting next to where Ash had been.Then, she spontaneously broke into tears.

"Jesse?What's wrong?" James went over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse said through the tears. "I feel so bad about what happened to Misty."

"It's okay.I feel bad, too."Jesse looked up at James.His emerald green eyes were filled with tears as well.Suddenly, Jesse threw her arms around him and hugged him close. James hugged her back and they stayed in their embrace for at least another minute.

## Like we were always winning

## But as our team

_Is torn apart_

[Back to Misty's room]

Misty hadn't moved or anything.The only sign of life in her was the gentle rising and falling of her chest.Ash found his voice and continued.

"Misty.I know you can't hear me, but I have to tell you this.It's totally my fault that you're here.If I hadn't tried to capture that Ampharos, it never would have done Thunder and you wouldn't be in this condition." His voice cracked again.Suddenly, the heart monitor that was hooked up to Misty released one long, high-pitched beep.Doctors and nurses rushed in and Ash was practically thrown out.He returned to waiting room where Jesse and James still sat. [No longer hugging-btw] 

"How is she?" asked James.

"Not good." Replied Ash."I'm afraid that maybe she won't pull through…" his voice trailed off.

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

_The time has come_

__"Oh Ash," Jesse finally said. "We're so sorry.We never meant to hurt her.Giovanni probably did, but that's another story.If she dies, I won't know how to forgive myself."

"It's not your fault." Ash confessed. "It's my fault because I tried to capture it.I only blamed you because I was looking for someone else to take the blame.I should be sorry.Not you."

The nurse from the reception desk entered the room. "You can see her again.I don't know how long she's going to live.None of the doctors do either.I don't think it'll be very long, I'm sorry to say."

_It's for the best _

_I know it_

_How could have guessed that you and I _

__"Misty please don't leave me." Pleaded Ash. "I love you so much.I'm sorry I never got a chance to say it."The tears were flowing freely now. 

__"I love you, too Ash." Was the faint reply.

"Misty?You're awake?Oh thank god!" Ash hugged her gently and Misty hugged him back.

"I don't know how long I'm going to stay like this.I've loved you since I met you.Now that I'm dying…"

"You're not dying." Said Ash firmly. "we're going to get through this, Mist.I promise."

"Did you just call me Mist?"

_Somehow someday_

_We'd have to say_

_Goodbye_

__"I did, didn't I?" said Ash, smiling for the first time in almost a week. "Well, goodbye Mist."

"I thought I wasn't dying." She replied sarcastically.

"I realized I had better let the reality sink in."

"Go get 'em Mr. Pokemon Master.I love you." Were her last words.

## The time has come

_It's for the best I know it_

_How could have guessed that you and I_

__"Goodbye, Misty.I love you now and forever." He bent down and gently kissed her forehead.No more beeping came from the heart monitor.She was really and truly gone.Ash continued to cry, not wanting to leave, for fear she might wake up.But she wouldn't.He knew he was just fooling himself.That she wasn't coming back.But it just felt good to be near her.She seemed to give off a warm light, even when she was dead.

"That's you and me, Mist.Two of a kind." Those were his last words to her.Ash got up and solemnly left her room.Right before he left, Ash took one last, long look at the only girl he had ever truly loved.

## Somehow someday

## We'd have to say

## Goodbye 

# The End

Please review.

Note: I am the same person as AngryMew2 and *~*Misty Silverlight*~*.I just got a new computer and had to create myself a new screen name

Dedicated to all those who have lost their lives to an Ampharos. 


End file.
